El comienzo de nuestra vida
by Miiaw
Summary: 6 años después de Amanecer. Renesmee ha terminado de crecer y empieza a tener cambios. ¿Que cambios tendrá? ¿Jacob estará a su lado?
1. PROLOGO

_Era como si todo lo que hubiera vivido se convirtiera en un sueño... no en un sueño: ES UNA PESADILLA._

_Los gritos de mis seres amados retumbaban en mi cabeza... Quería callarlos pero mis labios no se abrían._

_Ellos se acercaban a pazo lento. Sus miradas se sentían como cuchillas que perforaban mi piel lentamente._

_Mi Jacob... su imagen recorría mi cabeza una y otra vez pero no lo veía._

_

* * *

_

Les dejo el prologo de mi fic

deje reviews


	2. 01Viaje

La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_

Algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen.

_**POV RENESMEE**_

Hoy regresaba a Forks... _mi Foks._

Hacia casi 6 años de que me había ido de Forks con mi familia. Pero siempre venia cada 3 meses a visitar a mi abuelito Charlie, a su esposa, Sue y a sus hijos (mis Tíos/amigos) Leah y Seth Clearwater. También veía a mis amigos de La Push como: Billly, Sam y Emily, y su lindo bebé Levi; y muchos mas...Jacob... _mi Jacob..._Mi mejor amigo.

-Renesmee -dijo mi padre de mal humor- es muy temprano para que pienses en Jacob ¿no crees?

-¡Papá! ¿No es muy temprano para que me reproches?- dije dándole una sonrisa-.

-Ren tiene razón, Edward - dijo Alice-.

De no se por mi ipod el vuelo desde Alaska y el recorrido en coche hasta la casa donde yo había nacido hubiera muerto de aburrimiento o de asco. Mis padres eran tan románticos que dejaban por muy a bajo a todas las parejas del mundo.

No es que eso tenga algo de malo, siempre eh querido una relación como la de ellos... pero vivir con Edward y Isabella Cullen no era bueno para mi.

-Renesmee... ya casi llegamos ¿Puedes ver la casa? - dijo mi mamá-.

-Un poco - conteste- recuerda que no tengo la vista muy desarrollada como ustedes -dije en tono burlón-.

Cuando llegamos baje lo mas rápido del auto y me dirigí a la gran casa de color blanco. La mire y recordé todo lo que había vivido durante mi primer año de vida, mi nacimiento, cuando me cuidaban Jacob y Rosalie, la vez que vi a mamá por primera vez, las cacerías con mi familia y Jacob, la visita que varios vampiros, la visita de los Vulturi...-me estremecí al recordarlo-.

-Nessie no pienses en eso -dijo mi padre- eso fue hace mucho.

Asentí.

-¿En que pensaba?-dijo a coro el resto de mi familia-.

-Se los diré después, meteré las cosas de Nessie a la casa

-No me quedare con ustedes, papá.

-¡NO! -grito Alice- No, Nessie. Aun no eh remodelado tu cuarto no puedes quedarte.

-Esta bien ¿En donde me quedare?

-En la habitación de tu padre -dijo mi abuelita- yo misma la arregle para que te sintieras cómoda.

-Gracias, abuelita.

Cuando entre a la ex-habitación de Edward Cullen me que confundida ¿Que acaso me equivoque de puerta?-las paredes de vidrio habían desaparecido en su totalidad y ahora había una pequeña terraza donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa de metal con color blanco con dos sillas-. Por fortuna aun seguía la colección de discos de papa y la cama del dia que mis papas se comprometieron.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta¡ Gracias, abuelita -Corrí a abrazarla-.

Después de cenar... bueno después de que me obligaran a cenar, subí a mi nueva habitación. Me di una ducha rápida, leí un poco,Cumbres Borrascosas(el libro favorito de mamá y mio), me quede dormida.

¿Que les parece?... Este es el primer capitulo.

¿Comentarios?


	3. 02Preparativos

La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_

Algunos personajes y las historia me pertenecen.

**02.-Preparativos [El comienzo de nuestra vida]**

**POV RENESMEE**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vi fue la cara de emoción de Alice.

¿En que esta planeando?-pensé-.

-¡Buenos días, Nessie! ¿Dormiste bien?... ¿Que tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo después de ver la expresión de mi rostro-.

-¿Qué planeas? -dije secamente-.

-¡Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas como Bella!

-¿Que planeas?- dije de la misma manera-.

-¡Es una sorpresa! ven.

Me agarro del brazo y me jalo hasta la sala. Todos se encontraban en la sala mi padre tenia cara de enojo y tío Emmett se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿De que te ríes tío?

-De ti -puse mala cara y mi papá le gruño-no dijo que te veas mal te ves muy chistosa.

Fui a uno de los espejos para ver mi reflejo -perfecto... mi cabello era un desastre y estaba en pijama-.

-Alice ¿Por que no esperaste a que Renesmee estuviera lista?-dijo mi mamá-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que haya sacado lo desesperante de sus padres.

Varios se rieron se su comentario. Mis padres bufaron.

-¿Puedo ir a cambiarme o me vas a contar?

-¡Te cuento! Nessie, vi una fiesta de cumpleaños, no muy bien pero se que va ser genial y estoy muy segura que es por tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y si es el aniversario de mamá?

-No creo... Bella es una aguada.

-Jejeje, solo un poco... Entonces iré a cambiarme

-No te tardes mucho que iremos de caza -dijo mi mamá-.

Asentí y salí corriendo al cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto tome un vestido corto floreado, unos zapatos bajos color piel y un pequeño suéter del mismo color. Se que no es muy adecuado pero es a la moda y Alice no me matara.

-¡Lista! -dije mientras bajaba los escalones-.

Hubo varias reacciones: mis padre quedo en shock, mi madre me vio con dulzura, Alice y Rosalie se emocionaron por mi conjunto.

-Te ves hermosa, Renesmee -dijo Rosalie y Mamá-.

-Lo bueno que no heredaste el odio de a la ropa como Bella - dijo Alice-.

-¿No vamos? No eh casado en 3 semanas.

-Claro -dijo mi padre-.

Al llegar al bosque mi papá rápidamente localizo unos ciervos, cuando salio corriendo yo trate de alcanzarlo pero detecte un ruido que hizo que me saliera del camino. Se escuchaban como pisadas de un animal muy grande trate de detectar el olor cuando un borrón rojizo salto y se paro adelante de mi.

-¿Jacob?

El lobo movió la cabeza asintiendo y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-¡Jacob! -grite mientras salia corriendo para abrazarle la cara- ¡Me alegra mucho verte en serio!¿Por que no has ido a verme?- dije mientras me alejaba de él, este agacho la cabeza apenado- No te preocupes lo bueno que ya llegaste pero casi me matas del susto.

Se alego y salio corriendo detrás de los arboles.

-Lo siento -dijo-.

-No te preocupes

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te extrañe mi Nessie.

-Yo también te extrañe Jacob.

-¿Que hacías en el bosque?

-Iba a cazar ¿me acompañas?

-Claro... Espera iré a transformarme.

Se alejo y cuando regreso lo rete a una carera, él llego antes pero yo capture al mas grande. Cuando termine mis padres aparecieron y saludaron a Jacob y no dirigimos a la casa.

Al llegar había muchas cajas en la sala ¿Por que están aquí?

-Llegaste a tiempo, Nessie, Ya llego la decoración para tu cumpleaños -dijo Alice- ¡Oh, Jacob! Podrías decirles a los chicos para que vengan a la fiesta es dentro de 3 días.

-Claro -contesto-.

-¡Excelente!

-Nessie ¿Por que no vas a dar la vuelta con Jacob?

Mi padre gruño.

-Edward no empieces ella esta bien y aparte necesito que lleves las cosas de Ren a tu casa.

-¿Ya viviré con mis papas?

-Si, aparte no quiero que veas la casa hasta que este decorada.

-Vamos Jacob, quiero ver a los demás.

-Que llegue antes de las 9.

-Claro, vayámonos Nessie.


	4. 03Viejos amigos

La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_

Algunos personajes y las historia me pertenecen.

**03.-Viejos Amigos [El comienzo de nuestra vida]**

**POV JACOB**

- ¿A donde quieres ir primero, Nessie? -Le pregunte cuando cruzamos la frontera-.

- Me gustaría ir a ver a Billy ¿se puede?

- Claro pero no se donde esta

- Hay que buscarlo ¿Quieres jugar a encontrarlo? –dijo emocionada-.

- No gracias, esta vez paso –hizo un puchero-.

- ¡Aguafiestas!

Le dedique una sonrisa y la cargue de modo juguetón como a un bebé.

- Jake, bájame

- No –dije maliciosamente-.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no quiero –dije mientras sonreía-.

- ¡Jacob Black, bájame!

_¿Qué le pasaba?_ Normalmente le gustaba que la cargara.

- Esta bien ¿Por qué no quieres que te cargue?

- Por que ya no soy una bebe

- Pero para mi siempre serás una bebe -_mentiroso_-.

- Jake… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya no parezco una niña?

Se alejo un poco y empezó a señalar su cuerpo. _Espera_ -pensé-. Ese era la prueba de compromiso, se lo di en su primera navidad. Agarre su brazo con dulzura y ella me miro confusa.

- ¿Qué tienes, Jacob?

- Aun la llevas –dije en voz baja-.

- Claro, siempre la tengo, nunca me la quito ¿por que?

- Por nada, pensé que no la llevabas… aun

- Pues pensaste mal –dijo enojada-.

- ¡Oh, vamos Nessie! No te enojes

Me miro con el seño fruncido por un momento hasta que poco a poco hasta que empezó a reírse.

- Jaja… ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

- ¡Tu!

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu cara ¿enserio pensaste que estaba enojada?

- Si

- ¡Ay Jake!... que buena soy.

- Si, si, heredaste lo de mentir de tu padre

- Gracias

Se acerco a mi me toco la cara y me enseño la expresión que tenia cuando "se enojo". Tenía los ojos como platos y en mi boca había una mueca.

- Ok, pasemos a otro tema -dijo-.

- ¿Cual? –pregunte confuso-.

- ¿Te parezco una niña?

Se alejo de nuevo. La observe detenidamente: su vestido le llegaba fácilmente 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y le quedaba ajustado de la cadera para arriba dejando ver sus curvas.

Mi Nessie ya no era una niña, tenia que admitirlo desde que se acerco a los 6 años su cuerpo empezaba a tomar la forma de una súper modelo, pero me justaba jugar con ella haciendo bromas. Sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, su piel blanca se veía tan sedosa. La niña de la cual me había imprimado se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer… no en cualquier mujer sino en la mujer que esta hecha para mí.

- No ya no eres una niña, físicamente hablando.

- Bueno talvez tenga 6, casi 7, pero mental y físicamente no

- Eso es lo que cuenta

- ¡Exacto! Vámonos

Me jalo del brazo hasta que llegamos a mi casa por fortuna Billy iba llegando a la casa junto con Rachel y mis dos sobrinos.

- Hola Nessie –dijo Billy- Te ves bien

- Gracias, tu igual

-Hago lo que puedo. Así que Jacob tenía razón, no paraba de repetir una y otra vez que venias y…

- Papá –lo interrumpí- ¿Por qué no entramos?

- Claro… Rachel, mira quien esta aquí

- Hola Rachel –la saludo Nessie-.

- Hola Nessie ¿Cómo has estado? Has cambiado mucho desde la última ves que te vi

- Eh estado bien, tu también has crecido, tienes otro hijo y Tyler esta enorme ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Cierto, Tyler tiene 4y el es Jason; va cumplir un año

- Hola Jason, Hola Tyler

- Tyler ¿te acuerdas de Nessie? – pregunte-.

- No creo –dijo Rachel-la ultima ves que la vio ella aparentaba 14

- Cierto, ven campeón

El niño camino hacia mi dirección con cautela y lo cargue

- Ella es Nessie, es mi amiga –escuche que mi papá tosía en forma muy obvia- ella también puede ser tu amiga ¿Quieres?

Tyler asintió y saludo a Nessie de la mano

- Mucho gusto Tyler

- Hola –dijo mientras veía e Nessie- que bonita eres

- Gracias y tu eres muy guapo como tu abuelo

- Claro –dijo Billy-.

Lo baje para que fuera a ver la tele.

- ¿Rachel? – dijo Nessie mientras observaba a Tyler-.

- ¿Si Nessie?

- ¿Puedo cargar a Jason?

- Claro.

Nessie camino al sofá para sentarse al lado de Rachel y yo me senté a su lado. Nessie cargo a Jason de una forma que parecía experta.

- Hola Jason –dijo Nessie-

El bebe la observo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Que curioso… No deja que ningún extraño lo cargue.

- Nessie no es un extraño es como de la familia.

Ness miraba con adoración a Jason, él le toco la mejilla cuendo ella se acerco a darle un beso en la frente.

- Que bonito eres –dijo Nessie-.

- Que bien se te da eso de los bebes, Nessie. Jacob, es mejor que te apresures a darme nietos, me hago viejo.

- Claro, viejito

Él y Rachel se rieron mientras Nessie observaba como dormía Jason y se lo entrego a Rahcel.

- Descasa Jason –dijo Nessie en un susurro-.

Nessie se había ganado el corazón de mis sobrinos en minutos ¡INCRIBLE!

- Vaya, Nessie llego por fin, ya no aguantaba a Jacob –dijo Paul-.

- Calla –le dije-.

- Hola Paul

- Hola Nessie

Paul saludo de forma amable a Nessie y luego fue a besar a mi hermana.

- Oigan ustedes tortolitos ¡Hay invitados! –dijo mi padre-.

- ¿Adivina qué? –dijo mi hermana a Paul-

- ¿Qué?

- Jason dejo que Nessie la cargara

- ¿Enserio?

Ella asintió

- Guau, eso es increíble ¿Nessie te quedaras a la fiesta?

- ¿Si? –ella me miro con duda-.

- Hoy hay una pequeña fiesta con el congreso

- ¿Esta bien que valla?

- Claro –contesto Billy-siempre serás bienvenida.

- Gracias ¿A que hora es?

- Ahora, de echo vine por todos

- Entonces voy

- Excelente –le dije- vámonos

Cuando llegamos a la playa todos ya se encontraban: Sam y Emilly con sus hijos, Quil, el viejo Quil, Embry, Jared con Kim, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brandy, Charlie y Sue. Desde que Charlie se caso con Sue su perspectiva con lo mitológico cambio pero aun no quería saber demasiado.

Nessie saludo a todos con amabilidad hasta a Leah, Nessie se gano el corazón de Leah aunque le costo ahora eran amigas… buenas amigas. Nessie se sentó alado de Charlie y yo a su lado.

Durante la fiesta el ambiente fue relajado, a nadie le molesto la presencia de Nessie.

Al llegar la cena Nessie comió 1 hot dog y una mordida de otro que yo termine. En total comí 24 hotdogs, una bolsa de papas grandes que compartí con Nessie, para ser sincero yo comí casi toda la bolsa, una lata de cerveza y una botella entera de refresco.

Cuando le pregunte sobre lo de comer me dijo que era mas fácil probar bocado cuando los de su alrededor también comen.

- ¿Aun tienes hambre? –pregunto Nessie mientras agaraba otra bolsa de papas, ella cargaba a Tinsel, hija de Sam-.

- ¡Jajajaja! Regañaron a Jacob –dijo Embry-.

Lo mire de forma amenazante.

- Calma hermano era broma

- Seguro

- Nessie tienes que venir a controlar a Jacob mas seguido –Embry se echo a reír y Quil lo siguió-.

- Ojala lo hubiéramos grabado –dijo Quil- es una pena que no se haya guardado para la posteridad

- No lo regañe –dijo Nessie- solo le levante la voz

Todo se echaron a reír.

- Jaja que graciosos –mire el reloj y me asuste, solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 9- Nessie es momento de irnos

- -¡Ah! –dijo en modo triste Jared- empezaba la diversión

Nessie se despidió de cada uno mientras yo agarraba la bolsa de papas para el camino, aun tenia hambre no había comido en todo el día.

- Jacob ¿Me cargas?

- ¿No que no querías?

- Ahora si – dijo mientras la cargaba- estoy cansada

- Eso es por cargar niños

- Es que son tan lindos

- ok

Se recargo en mi pecho y coloco su mano en mi pecho para mostrarme el dio y lo feliz que se sintió.

Mientras ella me mostraba en mi cabeza revoloteaban preguntas ¿Por que ese amor por lo niños? ¿Quería se madre? ¿Cuándo seria el momento oportuno para hablar de la impronta? ¿Serré correspondido? ¿Cuándo dejara de crecer? ¿Qué querrá de cumpleaños?

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, Edward ya nos esperaba en la entrada.

- Perdón pero traerla tarde, Edward, fue mi culpa –dije mientras la bajaba-.

- No solo tuya Jake –dijo Nessie- También mía

- ¿Qué hicieron? –quiso saber Edward-.

- Hubo una fiesta con el congreso y todos estaban ahí –_No hubo historias_-.

- Esta bien… muy bien ¿Te divertiste, Renesmee?

- ¡Si! Fue increíble, gracias Jacob

- Es hora se irnos… Adiós Jacob –dijo Edward-.

- Adiós mi Jacob –escuche el gruñido de Edward- la pase genial.

- Adiós mi Nessie. Fue genial que estuvieras ahí

- Igual –ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando al bosque con gracia parecía que bailaba-.

_Edward_ pensé _esta tarde Nessie se encariño con mis sobrinos y los hijos de Sam _le mostré las imágenes de lo que había pasado _¿Es normal? ¿Ya había ocurrido? ¿Será parte del cambio?_

- No lo se, Jacob, es la primera vez que pasa, espero que sea normal, investigare y te dijo.

_Gracias_

Asisntio y luego se fue.


	5. 04Cambios

La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_

Algunos personajes y las historia me pertenecen.

**04.-Cambios [El comienzo de nuestra vida]**

**POV RENESMEE**

- Hola mami -la salude cuando entre a la casa-.

- Hola Renesmee ¿Como la pasaste?

- Muy bien ¡Fue una noche increíble! -dije gritando-.

- ¿Que hiciste?

- Fui con Jacob a una fiesta con los chicos en la playa

- Esta bien ¿Quieres cenar?

- No gracias, ya comí

- ¿Que comiste?

- Hot dog -sonreí-.

- Bueno por lo menos comiste -suspiro- ¿Y tu padre?

- Aquí estoy -dijo entrando a la casa-.

- Bueno me iré a dormir -dije bostezando- Hoy fue un día agotador

- Esta bien -comento mi papá muy serio- Descansa

- Descansa mi amor -dijo mama con dulzura-.

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al entrar a mi cuarto me quede petrificada mi cuarto estaba tan cambiado. El color rosa y los colores pálidos había desaparecido, el cuarto de mi infancia había desaparecido, ahora estaba un hermoso color violenta. Había un enorme ventanal con unas cortinas de un morado mas oscuro, un sillón negro de cuero con almohadas de diferentes estampados. En la pared opuesta del ventanal estaba una cama enorme con una base de madera oscura; las cobijas y las almohadas eran blancas y la colcha era morada. Arriba del respaldo había fotografías una con mi familia, otra con Jacob y la ultima con mis papas. También había una mesa morada donde se encontraba mi portátil con una silla del mismo color que la mesa. En una pared estaba un enorme librero color blanco donde se encontraban mis libros y mis discos. Había dos puertas una era el baño que era blanco en su totalidad y la otra puerta era el armario... un inmenso armario, entre a ver toda la ropa que se encontraba hasta que encontré mi piyama, me la puse y me fui a dormir.

En mi sueño me encontraba cangando una bebe como Tinsel, hija de Sam, pero esta niña tenia mis ojos, su pelo era de color negro pero era chino como el mio, su piel era de un color bronceado muy bonito.

Derepente la niña empezó a llorar y a moverse, mis brazos se movían automáticamente para que no cayera y desapareció. En frente de mi aparecio otra bebe que al observarla bien me di cuenta que era yo cuando era mas joven, de repente apareció otra y otra hasta llegar a una Renesmee muy parecida a mi en este momento, esa Renesmee desapareció y salio un espejo muy grande con un marco muy elegante se paro justo adelante de mi. Observe mi reflejo durante un rato hasta que la del espejo empezó a moverse sola y me sonrió muy orgullosa de ella en sus brazos se encontraba la bebe del principio de mi sueño.

De repente desperté confundida y mi respiración iba muy rápido.

Salí corriendo al baño a tomar una ducha para controlar mis nervios. Al salir busque algo que ponerme rápido y me dirigí a la sala. Ahí encontré una nota de mis padres:

_Fuimos a ayudar a Alice. Regresaremos pronto. Te queremos, mamá y papá_

- Ese programa es muy bueno -dijo Jacob-.

Su voz casi hace que me muriera del susto ¿Cuando llego?

- ¡Jacob! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Me asustaste!

- Lo siento no fue mi intención. Pues... fui a buscarte a la casa de tus abuelos pero no te encontré así que vine aquí ¿Ya viste lo que esta haciendo Alice?

- No ¿Que viste?-me acerque a él-.

- Lo siento no puedo decirte le prometí

- Bueno... esta bien

- Te diré algo... pero no le cuentes a Alice o me matara

- No me digas, no es necesario

- No importa. Hay muchas flores y luces exóticas

- Bueno es Alice no puedo pedir menos -me reí- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vine por ti -lo mire con duda- vamos a dar la vuelta ¿Te gustaría?

- Claro, voy por mi bolsa

Cuando salimos de la casa Jacob me entrego el casco y lo mire de mala manera

- Jake, debes que no soy tan débil

- Por favor, para que no me sienta preocupado

- Esta bien -dije mientras me colocaba el casco y subía y rodee mis brazos a su cuerpo para no caer y acelero-.

- ¿A donde vamos? -dije cuando se asomaba una cuidad a la distancia-.

- Al cine -volteo a verme- Alice dijo que te distrajera

Al llegar al cine vimos una película de romance algo boba pero tan romántica que llore en casi toda la función. En las escenas de besos me sentía rara, sentía como un cosquilleo en mi garganta me había querer intentarlo. Cuando termino me di cuenta que ya eran las 4 ¿Como podría ser tan tarde?

- Tengo hambre ¿y tu?

- No pero vamos algún restaurante para que comas

- Conozco un buen lugar, ven -me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar-.

- ¿Y la moto?

- Que hay se quede, aparte no esta lejos, esta a una calle

Mientras caminaba con Jake agarrada de su mano sentía una agradable sensacion pero no sabia lo que era.

- Me podría traer una hamburguesa y una coca-cola -le dijo a la mecerá-.

- ¿Y tu linda?

- Solo un vaso con agua, por favor

- En un momento

Y se marcho.

Los ojos de Jake se fijaban a un lado de mi hombro con cara de enojado.

- ¿Que te ocurre, Jake?

- No me gusta como te miran ellos -dijo señalando con la mirada-.

- ¿Como me miran?

- Con lujuria

Abrí los ojos como platos

- ¿Enserio?

- Si

- ¡Excelente!

- ¿Nessie? -dijo decepcionado-.

- Eso significa que no parezco una niña

- Eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro

- Si ya se, olvídalo

Jake comió con rapidez mientras veía a los chavo. No sabia cuantos eran o como eran por que Jacob no me dejaba voltear. Termino de comer y pago. Al salir un chavo se me acerco mientras Jacob me sujetaba de la cintura y me acercara a su cuerpo.

- Hola guapa -dijo el chavo-.

- Vete -dijo Jacob-

- Tu novio parece celoso

- No...

- Vete antes de que te envié al hospital -interrumpido lo que iba a decir-.

Y no fuimos del restaurante cuando llegamos a la motocicleta. Jacob parecíaenojado.

- ¿Que tienes?

- Nada. Sube a la moto.

- Jacob, dime

- No es nada Nessie

Lo abrace para que se calmara y el me abrazo. Así estuvimos un largo rato

- Mejor vamos ya es tarde -dijo en mi oído-.

- Si -dije separándome de él-.

Nos subimos a la moto y nos fuimos.

Mamá estaba en la entrada leyendo un libro.

- Hola chicos -dijo mamá cuando baje de la moto-.

- Hola mami

- Hola Bella -dijo Jacob-.

- ¿Te gusto la película? -dijo mamá dirigiéndose a mí-.

- Si

- Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós Nessie, Bella

- ¿Quédate un rato mas, si?

- No puedo Nessie. Iré a patrullar

- Esta bien. Adiós ¿Te veo mañana?

- No -dijo mamá- mañana iras con Alice de compras

- Nos vemos -dijo Jacob-.

Me acerque a Jacob lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós mi Jacob

- Adiós mi Nessie

- ¿Y papá? -dije a mamá cuando se fue Jacob-.

- Fue con Carlisle por lo ultimo para tu fiesta -dijo nerviosa-.

- ¿Por que fue?

- No puedo decirlo... es una _sorpresa_. Espera un día mas ¿si?

- Esta bien

- ¿Que quieres hacer?¿Quieres ir al bosque?

- Claro

La ida al bosque con mamá me relajo fuimos al prado de papá y ella. Era un lugar precioso.

- ¿Que tienes? -le pregunte-.

- Nada, es solo que te pareces mucho a tu padre

- ¿En qué?

- La forma de sonreír -sonreí- cuando ven algo con curiosidad, los justos por la música, el cabello -se acerco a mi y se acostó a mi lado mientras acariciaba mi cabello-.

- Solo el color

- Si es cierto...eres casi una replica de tu padre

- Tengo tus ojos

Sonrió y me abrazo

- y tu calidez -agregue- soy la mezcla de ambos y me gusta.

Me abrazo

- Te quiero Renesmee

- Y yo a ti mamá

Nos fuimos a casa, en ese momento papá iba bajando del coche y se acerco a nosotras.

- ¿Donde fueron?

- A dar la vuela -dijo mamá-.

- Esta bien

Mis papas se miraban como si hablaran mentalmente. Yo amaba su relación era la pareja perfecta.

- Me iré a dormir

- Adiós amor -dijeron y me dieron un beso y un abrazo-.

Esa noche dormí sin soñar nada.


End file.
